don't ever let go of me
by Welly
Summary: Nick and Greg go out on a date, but when one of them is later attacked, how will this affect their relationship? Will it survive?


Title: Don't ever let go of me Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Nick and Greg Spoilers: Nada Status: complete Archive? Feel free Series/sequel: nope Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING. Summary: Greg and Nick go out to a club. All seems well, but when one of them is later attacked, how will this affect their relationship? Will it survive?

A/N: You're probably all gonna hate me for this story, but hey, I don't care, none of you know where I live, except maybe ISOD… Go ahead and hate me, I really don't care. Just don't hate me forever. You'll get over it eventually. I hope…

A/N 2: I think this is the most emotional fanfiction I've ever written… ever, I hope you appreciate it, because I'm not usually an emotional person…

A/N 3: This story had the potential to be a lot longer, but, hay ho, I'm a lazy get, so 3658 words is all you're getting…

SCENE 1- NICK'S HOUSE

Greg had just pulled a double shift at the lab, and he was worn out, but he sparked up when he got changed to go out with Nick. "You look nice," he said, going into Nick's house.

"Thanks," said Nick, pulling his shirt straight. "So do you."

Greg smiled.

"Shall we go?" asked Nick.

"Uh huh," said Greg. "Come on."

SCENE 2- LOCATION UNKNOWN: MUSIC CLUB

"I love this band," said Nick. He and Greg were at a 'Killers' concert. They'd come back off tour to do a gig in their home town, Las Vegas, Nevada.

"What?" said Greg. "I can't hear you."

Nick leaned in close to Greg's ear. "I said I love this band."

"They're okay," replied Greg.

"You don't like them?" said Nick.

"They're just not my usual type," said Greg.

"What, 'cause they actually play real music?" said Nick.

"You're so funny," said Greg, a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"You think so?" said Nick.

Greg giggled. "Yeah, I do."

"Do you want a drink?" asked Nick.

"I'll get them," said Greg.

"I'll just have a coke," said Nick.

"Okay," said Greg. He made his way out of the crowd, and went over to the bar. "Hi."

"What can I get you?" asked the barman.

"Can I get a coke and a mineral water please?" said Greg.

"Sure," said the barman. He walked down to the other end of the bar, where the soft drinks were.

A group of men came up to the bar, and stood next to Greg. The one closest to him said something.

"Sorry, are you talking to me?" said Greg.

"Actually, I am," said the man.

"I didn't catch what you said," said Greg.

"I asked you if you were here with that guy over there," said the man, pointing to Nick.

Greg smiled. "Yeah, I'm with him."

"So tell me, what gives people like you the right to be in a place like this?" said the man.

"Excuse me!" said Greg.

"You heard what I said," said the man.

"People like me!" said Greg. "What the hell are you on about?"

"You know what I mean," said the man.

"I don't think I do," said Greg, lying. He knew exactly what the man meant, but he just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"People like you, you and your boyfriend."

"That's a bit homophobic," said Greg.

"You calling me a homophobe?" said the man.

"Actually, er, yes," said Greg.

"Greg," said Nick, who'd come and stood behind Greg. "He's not worth it."

"No," said the man. "If you've got something you want to say, say it."

"Greg," said Nick. "Come on, let's just go."

"That's it," said the man, as Nick pulled Greg away from the bar. "Run away."

Greg turned back to the man, he went to go and hit him, but Nick grabbed him. "Greg, don't do it."

Greg decided against flooring the man, because he didn't want to upset Nick. So he just glared at the man as he walked away.

"What was all that about?" asked Nick.

"Oh, they were just being homophobic jack-asses," spat Greg.

"I'm sorry," said Nick.

"Don't be," said Greg. "I wish you'd have let me hit him though."

"No you don't," said Nick. "You do that, and you'll just sink to his level, but Greg, you're better than that."

Greg smiled slightly. "I guess."

"Come on, let's just go home," said Nick.

"Actually, I have to go back to mine," said Greg. "I have to get up early."

"Okay," said Nick. "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"No," said Greg. "It's not far. I'll walk."

"Okay," said Nick, kissing Greg. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," said Greg, smiling.

SCENE 3- NICK'S HOUSE

Nick was sat at home, watching the late-night news. There was a knock at the door. Nick thought about who'd be coming round at one o'clock in the morning, and when he couldn't think of anyone, he went to the door. Upon opening it, he saw Greg standing there in the dark. "Greg!"

Greg stepped into Nick's hall, and threw his arms around him. "Don't let me go."

Nick put his arms around Greg's shoulders, and, kicking the front door shut, said "what's wrong?"

"Don't ever let go of me," said Greg.

"I won't," said Nick. "Talk to me Greg. What happened?"

Greg knees suddenly gave out from underneath him. He fell slightly, but Nick caught him, and then sat him down on the stairs. He knelt in front of Greg. "Greg?"

Greg didn't say anything, he just looked Nick right in the eyes, an expression of terror on his face.

"Greg, what's wrong?" asked Nick, looking very worried.

"Nick," gasped Greg. "I've been raped."

"Greg!" said Nick, picking up Greg's hands. "I'm so sorry."

As Nick touched Greg's left hand, a wave of pain shot up his arm, and he instinctively pulled his arm into his chest.

"Greg?" said Nick.

"I think my hand's broken," said Greg, looking down at his hand, wriggling his fingers slightly.

"I'm sorry," said Nick.

"What happens now?" asked Greg, looking back at Nick.

"Um, you should report it," said Nick.

"Don't tell me what to do," said Greg, though there wasn't the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry," apologised Nick. "Will you let me take you to the hospital, get you checked out?"

Greg nodded.

"I'll get my keys," said Nick. He rushed to his kitchen, and returned a few seconds later, keys in hand. "Come on," he said softly, pulling Greg to his feet. "Let's get you checked out."

Greg followed Nick out of his house, and to his car. The whole of the journey to the hospital, Greg sat in silence. Nick glanced across every few minutes, checking Greg was still conscious. Every now and then, he would reassure Greg that everything would be okay.

SCENE 4- HOSPITAL

Greg was sat on a trolley in the ER, waiting for a doctor to come. Nick was sat down next to him. Greg leant his head on Nick's shoulder.

"It's okay," said Nick, picking up Greg's hand. "It's okay."

The curtain was suddenly pulled aside, and a doctor came in. Greg jumped, and let go of Nick's hand.

"Sorry," said the doctor. "Didn't mean to make you jump."

Greg didn't say anything.

"So, who's got the complaint?" asked the doctor, giving the couple a puzzled look.

"Me," said Greg, quietly.

"What's up?" asked the doctor, pulling up a stool.

"I was, er, I was-" Greg stumbled over the words.

"Hey, it's okay," said the doctor.

Greg took a deep breath, and tried to speak again, but the words wouldn't come out, and Greg turned to Nick for help.

"Greg's been raped," said Nick.

"Okay," said the doctor. "Okay. Greg, when did this happen?"

"Earlier tonight," said Greg.

"Okay," said the doctor. "Well, you did the right thing by coming down here."

Greg blinked slowly.

"Uh, do you have any other injuries?" apart from the doctor.

"I think my hand's broken," said Greg. "It really hurts."

"Okay," said the doctor. "Which one?"

"Left," said Greg, holding out his hand.

The doctor took it, and examined it. "It's gonna need an x-ray to confirm."

Greg pulled his hand back in to his chest.

"Anything else?" asked the doctor.

"Um, my stomach kinda hurts," said Greg.

"Will you let me examine it?" asked the doctor.

Greg shifted slightly on the trolley.

"It's okay," said the doctor. "I know this is hard for you, but you've done the hardest bit, you've come down here. Okay?"

Greg nodded.

"Okay," said the doctor. "Now, Greg, I want you to lay back on the trolley, so, er-"

"Nick," said Nick.

"Nick, you're gonna need to move. By all means stay, hold Greg's hand, reassure him, but get off the trolley."

Looking slightly embarrassed, Nick hopped off the trolley, and sat down on a chair next to Greg. Greg laid back on the trolley, and Nick picked up his hand, and held it gently in his.

The doctor pulled up Greg's shirt, and Greg bit his lip, screwing his eyes shut.

SCENE 5- NICK'S HOUSE

Nick opened his front door, and stepped inside. Greg followed him in, and Nick closed the door. "Do you want me to phone Grissom, tell him you won't be in?"

Greg nodded. "What are you gonna tell him?"

"What do you want me to tell him?" asked Nick.

"Um, tell him I'm ill, or something," said Greg. "I don't know."

"Okay," said Nick. "Can I get you a drink or something?"

Greg shook his head. "Um, can I use your shower?"

"Of course," said Nick. "Are you gonna be alright, with your hand and everything?"

"I'll manage," said Greg.

"Okay," said Nick. "You can take some clothes, or whatever. I'll put some breakfast on."

"I won't be long," said Greg, disappearing upstairs.

Nick went into the kitchen, and turned the kettle on. He was thirsty. He then took a deep breath, and picked up the phone. A few rings later, Grissom answered.

"Grissom."

"Gris, it's Nick," said Nick.

"What's up?" asked Grissom.

"Greg's not coming into work today," said Nick. "He's, er, ill."

"Is it serious?" asked Grissom.

"No, but he shouldn't be at work," said Nick.

"Okay," said Grissom. "Thanks for telling me. Tell him to get well soon."

"I will," said Nick. "See you later."

"Yes," said Grissom.

Nick put the phone back on the hook. He poured himself a mug of coffee, and sat down in his front room, staring at the wall. He finished his coffee, and a few minutes later, Greg came into the room. "Hey."

"Hey," said Nick, putting down the mug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired," said Greg.

"You wanna go to bed?" asked Nick.

Greg nodded.

"Come on then," said Nick, taking Greg by the hand. He led him upstairs, and the two of them got into bed. Greg laid on his side, staring at the wall, and Nick laid down next to him. He put his arm around Greg's waist, and Greg shuddered. "Greg?"

"I'm sorry," said Greg. "It's just, being touched-"

"Do you want me to let go?" asked Nick.

"No," said Greg. "Don't let go."

SCENE 6- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: GRISSOM'S OFFICE

Grissom was sat in his office, going over some notes for a case, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said, putting the papers down.

The door opened, and Nick and Greg came in.

"Nick!" said Grissom. "Greg! What's going on?"

"We need to talk to you," said Nick.

"Sit down," said Grissom. "what's wrong?"

"I was raped," said Greg quietly.

"Oh Greg," said Grissom. "I'm sorry."

Greg shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you reporting it?" asked Grissom.

Greg nodded.

"Okay," said Grissom. "Good."

SCENE 7- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"I, er, I was walking home," began Greg. He was giving a statement to Grissom, and he'd asked Nick not to be there. He was finding it hard enough to explain to Grissom what had happened, he knew there was no way he'd be able to do it if Nick was there too. "I got jumped by some guys."

"How many?" asked Grissom.

"Three, I think," said Greg.

"Okay," said Grissom. "What did they look like?"

"They were three of the men from the gig me and Nick were at," said Nick.

"I don't understand," said Grissom.

"Last night," said Greg. "Me and Nick went to a gig. There were these guys there, being all homophobic and stuff."

"I'm sorry," said Grissom.

"We kinda exchanged words," said Greg. "I almost hit one of them, but Nick stopped me."

"Is that how you broke your hand?" asked Grissom.

Greg shook his head.

"How'd it happen?" asked Grissom.

"One of them stamped on it," said Greg, wriggling his fingers.

"I'm sorry," said Grissom.

"Yeah," said Greg.

"So, Nick stopped you from hitting this man?" said Grissom.

"Yes," said Greg.

"Then what happened?" asked Grissom.

"We left, and I headed home, that's when three of them jumped me," said Greg.

"What did they look like?" asked Grissom.

"Um, one was tall, with short brown hair. One was a bit smaller, he was blond, and the shortest man, I don't know what his hair colour was, he had it shaved off, but it was dark."

"Could you identify them in a line-up?" asked Grissom.

Greg nodded.

"Okay," said Grissom. "Go on."

"They bundled me into the back of a van," said Greg.

"What sort of van?" asked Grissom.

"I didn't see the outside," said Greg. "It was quite cramped, probably about postal-van sized."

"Okay," said Grissom. "They got you into their van-"

"And they raped me," said Greg, biting his lip.

"I need you to be more specific, Greg," said Grissom. "Which one of them raped you?"

Greg welled up.

"Greg?" asked Grissom, putting his hand on Greg's.

Greg didn't say anything.

"Don't you remember?" asked Grissom.

"It's not that," said Greg.

"What then?" asked Grissom. "Talk to me Greg."

"I, er-" began Greg.

"Greg," said Grissom, guessing what Greg was trying to say. "I'm so sorry."

Greg wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"We're gonna get them for this," said Grissom. "All three of them, okay?"

Greg nodded.

"Look at me," said Grissom.

Greg looked up to make eye contact with his superior.

"We're gonna get them, okay?" said Grissom, looking Greg right in the eyes.

"Okay," said Greg, breaking down in tears.

SCENE 8- MUSIC CLUB

Grissom was at the club, talking to the manager. "So who was working the bar last night?"

"That'd be Clive," said the manager, "one of my best."

"I need to talk to him," said Grissom.

"Well, he's not here right now, but I can give you his address," said the manager.

"Thank you," said Grissom. "Um, did you get any reports about any misconduct last night?"

"Misconduct?" asked the manager.

"Y'know," said Grissom. "People exchanging words, that sort of thing."

"Well, actually," said the manager. "I did hear about one incident. Clive told me actually. Some guy was getting homophobic comments by this group of guys. It almost turned violent, but the guy's partner took him out. Is that what all this is about?"

"Sort of," said Grissom.

"I'll get you Clive's address," said the manager. "He'll be able to tell you more."

SCENE 9- NICK'S HOUSE

Nick and Greg were sat on the sofa in Nick's front room. Nick was sat, with Greg laying in his lap. Greg was asleep. Nick was stroking Greg's head. Greg suddenly screamed and sat bolt upright.

"It's okay Greg," said Nick, reassuringly.

"Nick?" said Greg, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah," said Nick. "I'm here. You're at my house. You were asleep."

"I was-"

"having a nightmare," said Nick. "But it's okay. You're safe here."

"Oh My God," said Greg, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's okay, Greg," said Nick softly. "It's okay."

SCENE 10- LOCATION UNKNOWN

"My name's Gil Grissom, I'm from the crime lab," explained Grissom, stood on Clive's porch.

"How can I help?" asked Clive.

"I want to ask you a few questions about an incident at the club last night," said Grissom.

"You should come in," said the man.

SCENE 11- LAS VEGAS PD

"Are you ready?" asked Grissom.

Greg nodded.

Grissom, Greg, and Nick were stood in a corridor down at the police station, waiting to go in for a line-up.

"Do you want me to come in?" asked Nick.

Greg shook his head. "I have to do this on my own."

"Okay," said Nick. "I'll wait out here."

"We won't be long," said Grissom. He opened the door to the line-up room, and led Greg inside.

Nick sat down on a bench in the corridor, and waited for Greg and Grissom to return. A few minutes later, the door to the room opened, and Greg rushed out. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Greg?" asked Nick, but Greg didn't stop, he ran straight to the men's room.

"Hey Nick," said Grissom.

"Hey," said Nick. "Is he okay?"

"He will be," said Grissom.

"How'd it go?" asked Nick.

"He did good," said Grissom.

"He identified 'em?" asked Nick.

"Yes," said Grissom.

"What happens now?" asked Nick.

"We get a DNA sample," said Grissom. "And if it matches, we arrest 'em."

"Okay," said Nick. "Okay."

"You should take Greg home," said Grissom.

"Uh huh," said Nick. "I'll go see how he is." Nick went to the men's room. Greg was in there by himself, standing over one of the sinks, splashing water onto his face.

Nick put his hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg flinched.

"It's okay Greg," said Nick. "It's me."

Greg turned around, and put his arms around Nick.

"Hey," said Nick, stroking the back of Greg's head. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," said Greg.

"It's okay," said Nick.

"Will you take me home?" asked Greg.

"Of course," said Nick. "Come on."

SCENE 12- NICK'S HOUSE

Greg was sat on Nick's sofa, clutching a mug of coffee in one hand, resting his other one in his lap. Nick was stood behind Greg, he put his hands on Greg's shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

Greg jumped up, and dropped his coffee mug. It shattered as it hit the floor, coffee spilling everywhere. "Oh God, Nick, I'm sorry, I'll get a cloth."

"It's okay," said Nick. "I'll get the cloth. You sit down."

"No," said Greg. "I've got it."

"Greg," said Nick.

"I need some fresh air," said Greg. "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay," said Nick. He watched the love of his life walk away from him, and he sat down on one of the chairs, and burst into tears.

SCENE 13- NICK'S HOUSE

"I think we need to talk," said Nick.

"Yeah," said Greg, sitting down opposite Nick.

"Do we need some time apart?" asked Nick.

Greg took a deep breath. "I think I need some time to myself."

"I understand," said Nick.

"I might go away for while," said Greg.

"Where are you gonna go?" asked Nick. "Your parents?"

"No," said Greg. "They still hate me."

"Because of me?" said Nick.

Greg shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," said Nick.

"I'm not," said Greg. "I love you so much, they just have to accept that."

"They'll come round eventually," said Nick.

"Maybe," said Greg.

"So where are you gonna go?" asked Nick.

"My cousin Johann," said Greg.

"Where does he live?" asked Nick.

"Trondheim," said Greg.

"As in Trondheim, Norway?" said Nick.

Greg nodded.

"Okay," said Nick, trying to get used to the fact that Greg was going to leave the country. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know," said Greg.

"But you are coming back?" checked Nick.

"Of course," said Greg. "Nick, I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Nick.

"I just need to be by myself right now, get my head round things," said Greg.

"I accept that," said Nick. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Don't," said Greg, welling up.

SCENE 14- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"Nick," said Grissom.

"What's up?" asked Nick.

"Got the DNA results back," said Grissom. "Got a match. We arrested 'em just now."

"That's good news," said Nick. "I wish I could tell Greg."

"You don't have a contact number for him?" asked Grissom.

"No," said Nick. "I have no way of getting in touch."

SCENE 15- NICK'S HOUSE

Nick was sat at home, trying to find something to do. Greg had been gone for two weeks, and Nick really missed him. He missed him being at the lab, and he missed him being at home. He missed him when he went out, and he missed him when he stayed in. He missed him when he woke up, and he missed him went he went to sleep.

There was a knock at the door. Nick stood up, and answered it. He hoped it might be Greg, but when he opened the door, he saw Catherine and Warrick.

"Hey," said Warrick.

"Can we come in?" asked Catherine.

"I've got beer," said Warrick.

"I've got pizza," said Catherine.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Nick.

"You're depressed," said Catherine.

"We're here to cheer you up," said Warrick.

"You don't have to do that," said Nick. "I'm fine."

"Whatever," said Catherine. "So are you gonna make us stand out here all day?"

"Come in," said Nick, opening the door as far as it would go.

SCENE 16- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: PRINT LAB

"Nick, have you heard anything from Greg?" asked Franco, after dragging Nick into her print lab.

Nick shook his head. "Not a word."

"He'll come back soon," said Franco. "I'm sure of it."

"I hope so," said Nick. "I really miss him."

"You really love him, don't you," said Franco.

Nick nodded. "I love him so much."

"He'll come back," said Franco.

"This is just so messed up," said Nick. "I want to help him, I want to be with him, but since he's gone away, I can't do any of that. I can't talk to him. I can't tell him how much I love him, I can't help him."

"Come here," said Franco, wrapping her arms protectively around Nick.

"I miss him so much," cried Nick.

"I know," said Franco.

SCENE 17- NICK'S HOUSE

Nick was sat at home, staring at the TV, not really paying attention to the football match he was watching, when there was a knock at the door. Too many times Nick had hoped it would be Greg, and he'd been wrong, so this time, he had no idea who would be at the door. Nick opened the door, and saw Greg stood there. "Greg!"

"Nick!" said Greg. "Can I come in?"

Nick opened the door, and Greg stepped inside.

"When did you get back?" asked Nick.

"An hour ago," said Greg. "Jetlag hasn't kicked in yet."

"That's good, I guess," said Nick.

Greg smiled.

"Are, er, are we okay?" asked Nick.

"I hope so," said Greg. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," said Nick, opening his arms. Greg threw his arms around Nick. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Nick, stroking the back of Greg's head. "I really missed you."

Greg squeezed Nick tightly.

"I'm glad you're back," said Nick, kissing Greg, the love of his life.

END


End file.
